


Star Wars: Rebels, a One-Shot Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: One Shot Collection, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Tagging as I go, slight spoilers for Star Wars: A New Dawn ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Hopefully) A bunch of Star Wars: Rebels One-Shots. I'm a pretty new writer, please leave as many suggestions as you can!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Star Wars: Rebels, a One-Shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Right After Star Wars: A New Dawn

She watched him as he wandered around her ship in awe. Hera had her suspicions about the strange man she was going to be taking on; about his past and his future, but she kept those to herself. He had obviously trusted her with something bigger than she could comprehend, and she didn't want to ruin the bond they seemed to share. Hera didn’t know much about the Jedi she had recruited and wasn’t even sure how trained Kanan actually was. For all she knew, he might even just be a normal guy who could reach into the force farther than most. She didn’t want to intrude, but Hera hoped he would trust her. He would need to if he was really going to be joining her crew. As she showed him around the Ghost, she could tell he liked her ship. Hera always made sure to keep it in peak condition as the Ghost was her pride and joy. He liked her too, but Hera wasn’t too shocked about that. He was pretty decent himself if she told herself the truth. But, there was a war going on, a war that they had to win, and Hera didn’t have time for anything else. The rebellion needed her. 

Walking around the Ghost, Kanan knew instantly that Hera had an impressive ship. The Ghost was a light freighter, but it had many secret, and quite possibly illegal, improvements and modifications. Kanan had spent his life flying greasy old haulers for all sorts of scum, and in comparison, the Ghost was absolutely magnificent. As she showed him around, Kanan felt Hera’s eyes on him and knew she must be remembering their time on Gorse, and the massive secret he had revealed. Kanan still wasn't sure if he had made the right choice, but he didn’t regret saving her life back on Gorse. But Caleb Dume was gone. That wasn’t who he was anymore. Now, he was Kanan Jarrus. A man on the run, constantly moving from place to place. He made no long-term attachments or commitments that could tie him down to any one place. Hera was the first person he had ever trusted on a whim in many, many years. As long as she didn't pry or try to find out more before he was ready, he might even tell her the whole truth about his complicated past. Kanan didn’t know her very well, but there was just something about her that he could trust. Living as a nomad, he had worked many jobs, never staying in one place for too long, but he was going to stay, at least for a while, with Hera Syndulla. 

“Let’s go somewhere,” he said, turning to face her. Together they entered the cockpit.


End file.
